


She Dies At the End

by Fandomfan22



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfan22/pseuds/Fandomfan22
Summary: Someone Else Who's Death Day is On the same day as Mateo's and Rufus'





	She Dies At the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on Archive of Our Own. This is a Girl Who's Death Day happens to be on the same day as rufus and Mateo's they May all wind up hanging out they may just wind up crossing paths without knowing. If you have any suggestions that you want to share feel free! Enjoy!

September 5, 2017

Daniella Duncan

12:25 am

I was asleep when the alert came in. Figures, the one night I’m finally able to get some sleep would be the day death-cast decides to call me. I looked at my phone next to me, at the screen showing the name death-cast. I took a deep breath and picked up. “H-Hello?” I said shakily into the receiver. A woman, who already sounded very bored and like she’s already recited this script she’s going to say about 20 times answers.  
“Hello, I’m calling from Death-Cast. I’m Andrea. Am I speaking with Mateo?”  
Mateo? I’ve never even heard of this person, though my heart goes out to him, truly it does. But I’m relieved that this is a wrong number and that I’m not dying today. “Um..No, sorry, you must have the wrong number. my name is Daniella.” I’m about to hang up when I hear Andrea on the other end.  
“Shit not again. Mateo is the kid I just got off the phone with.” I hear her typing things into a computer for a second then, “Daniella Duncan? That’s right isn’t it?”  
Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to believe Death-Cast would make a mistake.  
“Daniella? Please confirm this is you? I do have other calls to make tonight you know?” She sounded impatient. I swear I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.”  
“Mat-Daniella, I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours you’ll be meeting an untimely death. And while there isn’t anything we can do to suspend that, you still have a chance to live.” She rushes through some speech about how life isn’t always fair and about activities I could do. I’m barely listening. She’s damn right life isn’t fair. I’m dying at the ripe old age of 18 without really ever living at all. While she sits there with absolutely no sympathy talking, almost, condescendingly about what I can do.  
“….Daniella? We talked about this, I have other calls to make, now please answer and tell me if you understand all of this?”  
“Y-Yes, yes I do.” I hadn’t realized I was tearing up while I was listening to her. She then tells me about logging onto Death-Cast.com to fill out what I want on my headstone and any special requests for my funeral. My funeral. I was just at a funeral recently for my cousin and I swallow hard thinking that now, I’ll soon be having my own.  
“And Timo- I mean Mateo, dammit, Daniella! On behalf of everyone here at Death-Cast, we are so sorry to lose you. Live this day to the fullest, okay?” I nod before I remember she can’t see me. No matter seeing as she hangs up with an annoyed sigh. Probably figured I spaced out again. I lay back on my bed and let the tears flow freely. Death has always been a thing that terrified me and now it was here. I spent many days thinking about whether or not it was better to know your last day on earth or not. I didn’t have an answer and I still don’t. I look at my phone and wonder if I should call my best friend, Riley and let her know. We’ve been friends since we were in the third grade and I know she’d want to know that I soon won’t be here. I click open the FaceTime app and am about to tap on her name when I think better of it. I know I should tell her but she’s probably asleep now. or just getting home from a party, or still at a party and I shouldn’t bother her. I’d hate to ruin her good time. I could call Sam since I know he’s still up writing right now , but why would I interrupt his flow and distract him. It sucks that I won’t be around to help him finish that story of The Tesla Trap that we’ve been working on for the past 4 years now though. I could call Kane but he shares a room with his sister and he’s most definitely asleep. I just lay in bed wishing I had someone to talk to. My parents are asleep and while I don’t want to say that they won’t care…I just don’t want to tell them right now. So I do the only thing I can think of to do. I open my laptop and turn on Ask a Mortician.


End file.
